


My Attention,Your Affection

by YamiBaki



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Moar male reader, Moar male reader insert, My tags becaue I'm amazing, Reader Insert, Reader is a fox, Reader is male, Yamibaki, Yukio being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long lashes and beautiful lips, soft skin and heavy breathing, the feel of skin on skin as a soft groan reached his ears. Yukio wouldn't admit it, but it was times like these that he seemed to love best. The two of them in a room together, no one else to take their attention away from one another, as they began to run their hands against each other's bodies. "Yuki." (Y/n) moaned, letting out a shiver as the brunet began to stroke and grope the young teen's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Attention,Your Affection

"What are you doing? Show me, show me show me!" The young teen whined, moving from one side of the desk to the other, wanting to see what it was the young exorcist was writing down. Yukio tried his hardest to ignore him, wanting to continue with his work but knowing that it would be impossible. If he was here, than doing anything that he wanted to was going to be difficult. "I'm just doing my work, nothing else." He told the young male, hoping to all things holy that Rin hurried from wherever he was so that he'd entertain the teen. He didn't know how much longer he'd last, his self control was slowly withering away with each passing second, and if something wasn't done soon then he knew he'd snap. And getting angry and yelling at the boy was the last thing Yukio wanted, the last time he had, the boy was so upset he had disappeared without a word and hadn't come back. Mephisto had gotten angry with Yukio and told him to go find the teen and bring him back, no excuses or complaints. And he did. In an abandoned shrine miles away from the academy...   
  
With another guy...   
  
It had angered him, but instead of doing something like shooting the two of them, he kept his cool and just grabbed the teen by the collar, quietly dragging him out of the abandoned shrine and ignoring the boy's curses and screams for him to let go. Of course, the man the teen had been with was confused and tried to stop the young exorcist, but he eventually backed off and went on his way without another word like a sane human being, not wanting to cause anyone any trouble. Then again, Yukio may or may not have flashed his gun at him without a word, just to get his point across. Sure he may have gone too far, I mean the boy wasn't doing anything inappropriate, just making out with a 30 year old man while wearing nothing but a loose Yukata that had slipped down his shoulder to show off his flawless skin, but other then that he didn't do much. "(Y/n), I swear I'll step on your tail if you keep bothering me." The young exorcist growled under his breath, not liking that the young teen tried to tickle his face with the furry edge of his tail. "Are all of you fox demons so bothersome?" He mumbled to himself, scribbling his signature on one of the papers, before turning to the next one. _'Why me, of all people?'_  He thought, not bothering to pay attention to the fox-boy that so desperately cried for his attention. Before (y/n) could open his mouth to respond, by some miracle, the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Rin and Kuro, a bag in Rin's hand that contained ice cream and some cold drinks. "Hey guys," he greeted with a bright smile. "We're back!" Yukio let out a soft 'thank God' under his breath, as the young fox boy turned to the raven haired son of Satan with a pout. "Riiiinnnn!" He whined, poking the back of Yukio's head, further annoying him. "Yuki won't pay attention to me!"   
  
"That's because I'm working!" Yukio growled, swatting the boy's hand away. He knew he shouldn't have yelled, especially since he knew about the fox's sharp hearing. But for some strange reason (y/n) always looked so hurt and offended when he yelled, but could you blame him? Nothing was more annoying than having someone bother you when you needed to get something done. Rin quickly noticed the look on (y/n)'s face and walked up to him, grabbing his wrist and gently pulling him towards the door. The boy was very, _very_ precious to Mephisto and an important spy to the Vatican, if he ran off without a word the two of them would get into trouble again. "H-Hey (y/n)!" Rin quickly began, capturing the young boy's attention. "I brought your favourite ice cream, we can go eat it in the kitchen and later go hang out with the others!" (Y/n) didn't like like he was okay with that, until Rin brought _him_ up. "Y-You can even hang out with Bon for a while."   
  
(Y/n)'s face brightened up, as he gave the raven haired demon a nod. He liked Bon, because the despite him being annoyed with the fox-demon, he was still kind enough to give the a sufficient amount of attention. Yukio felt his eye twitched when he heard, never really liked it when the two were together, yet there was nothing he could do. The two teens left the room without so much as a goodbye, closing the door behind him and not realizing that Yukio was now gripping his pen tightly. How easily ignored he got when it involved Bon, it was always the same. Taking in a deep breath, he continued with his work, making sure to re-read each one so that he didn't make a mistake while (y/n) was pestering him.   
  
He just hoped the fox wouldn't get _too_ close to Bon.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Long lashes and beautiful lips, soft skin and heavy breathing, the feel of skin on skin as a soft groan reached his ears. Yukio wouldn't admit it, but it was times like these that he seemed to love best. The two of them in a room together, no one else to take their attention away from one another, as they began to run their hands against each other's bodies. "Yuki." (Y/n) moaned, letting out a shiver as the brunet began to stroke and grope the young teen's chest.   
  
Leaning down, Yukio planted a row of kisses down his shoulder, slowly moving his hips back and forth as he panted lightly though his nostrils, taking in the boy's delicious scent. (Y/n) had arrived home late, completely beaming as he skipped with each step. Apparently, Rin had decided to spend the night at Bon's dorm, since they were going to have a sleep over. (Y/n) wanted to stay over as well, but Rin told him if he didn't go home, Yukio would get angry.   
  
And angry he got.   
  
He tried to keep his cool, but when (y/n) went on and on about how Bon was so nice to him, he began to snap. It didn't help that the young fox even smelt like Bon, but he tried not to let that get to his head. It wasn't until the teen mention the small peck he gave Bon, who only told him to stop that, but didn't push him away, that Yukio had enough. In one swift move Yukio picked up the shorter teen and took him to his room, closing and locking the door behind him before dropping him onto the bed. In a matter of seconds their lips connected, tongues twirling and moans began to make it to the air around them, echoing and bouncing against the walls causing them to sound much louder than they regularly are. Yukio's large hands began to roam all over the boy's body, quickly pulling open the teen's loose Yukata and throwing it to the floor, leaving him in nothing but a pair of briefs on as he laid upon the bed, panting with his cheeks a bright red. Yukio lifted his and and pulled off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and took off his belt.   
  
(Y/n) watched with bright, (e/c) eyes, purring as he took in the taller male's pale and toned chest. He was so perfect without his clothes on that (y/n) wished he would walk around naked. But then again, he'd be fighting off everyone else who would lay their eyes on the perfect brunet. Leaning down, Yukio gave the boy another deep kiss, letting out a throaty moan as he grabbed the boy's tiny waist. Pulling away with a string of saliva connecting their mouth's together, Yukio turned the boy around and made a grab for his fluffy tail. He was just like Rin, his tail was his most sensitive part, next to his family jewels, but Yukio knew how to grab it just right enough to make the little fox wither beneath him.   
  
"Y-Yukio..." (Y/n) moaned, panting and huffing as his cheeks began to glow a bright crimson. A large smile was plastered on his face as pleasure was written all over it, all the while the brunet reached over and began to grope his chest. "Yuki.... Yuki please..." (Y/n) begged, wiggling his hips in hopes that the brunet would understand what he wanted. And he did, but he wouldn't give it to him just yet. After countless hours of groping, moaning, hip motions and kisses, the brunet had had enough to the point where his erection was hurting him and (y/n)'s hip motion wasn't helping. Pulling down his pants, he positioned himself and with one swift thrust he was inside of the young teen beneath him. The room began to heat up, with the two of them letting out a load moan at the sweet feeling. Yukio tried to catch his breath, taking in large gulps of air. He felt so good inside, and nothing like the sight of the teen shivering and moaning his name over and over again to make him feel better about earlier. But it didn't completely erase the feeling, he hated how flirty the fox was, and he needed to show him how much he hated it.   
  
"Ah! Yuki!" (Y/n) moaned, as the young exorcist began to push in deeper, before pulling out and repeating the motion over and over again. Leaning down while continuing his speed, Yukio made sure to bite the boy's shoulders, enjoying smell of the two of them moulding together.   
  
"Y-Yuki!"   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
He really needed to control himself, he shouldn't be acting like such a hormonal child. He had gone all night with the boy, releasing inside and out whenever he could and always taking the boy when he asked for more. Sure he was young and it was excusable, he was also very stressed and repressed thanks to work, but six times? That was a little too much, and (y/n)'s body must be killing him.   
  
Glancing down at the teen next to him, sleeping soundly and cuddling against him with his arms around his waist, large smile on his face. Who was Yukio kidding? The boy was a demon, he could handle it six times in a row, maybe even more. Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils, Yukio fell over and rested his head against his pillow. He'd need to air out the room later, so that Rin didn't smell what was still lingering in the air.   
  
Hearing a purr coming from next to him, the brunet turned to watch as (y/n) moved closer, nuzzling his face into Yukio's neck and breathing softly. Why is it that he always got his way? This fox was the only one to be able to make him lose his cool and act on his instinct, wanting to mark the boy over and over again nonstop. It was embarrassing.   
  
"You always get what you want, don't you?" He muttered, only feeling the small fox's legs tighten their hold on his own, as he pressed his groin against Yukio's waist. The brunet could feel himself grow warm, as he tried to calm himself down.   
  
This fox was going to be the death of him... 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of a story I plan on writing after My Human using the 100 Drabble Challenge called The Fox's Mating Game.


End file.
